


Tripping Over You

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [54]
Category: One Step Away (1985)
Genre: Age Difference, BBW, Babysitting, Backstage, Bathing/Washing, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Canada, Canada Day, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Coca Cola, Concerts, Couch Sex, Couches, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fame, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, For Adults Only, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Golden shower, Holidays, Home, Homecoming, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Stories, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Tickling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overweight, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pizza, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Riding, Rock Stars, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Separations, Shower Sex, Showers, Spanking, Teenagers, Tickle pee, Tickling, Toronto, Urolagnia, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Walkmen, Watersports, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Babysitting isn't easy teenager Ronald Petrie soon discovers when he tickles me and I pee on the living room floor. Cleaning it up and keeping the incident a secret from my mom, however, Ron and I grow closer only to become separated when the boy is arrested for breaking and entering and theft.Years later, after moving to the States and hitting it big with his band "Sear E Us," Ron returns to Toronto to play at a Canada Day concert and bumps into me. Inviting me to the concert and backstage afterwards we return to my house, the same one where Ron used to babysit me. We soon find ourselves engaging in amusement of a more adult variety. However, when Ron tickles me again he soon discovers that even though I'm all grown up I'm still the little girl he remembers in one very unique way...One he had been counting on.
Relationships: Mrs Petrie & Ron Petrie (One Step Away 1985), Ron Petrie (One Step Away 1985)/Me
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 9





	Tripping Over You

**Author's Note:**

> For the special Canada Day entry (one I never saw coming until a few days ago) I've chosen "One Step Away" the short Keanu did with the National Film Board of Canada. I enjoyed it and liked that Ron Petrie was a decent teen and not a stereotype.
> 
> I don't really like Canadian films. I don't blame Mr. Reeves for seeking greener celluloid (or digital) pastures in America. My mom and her friends used to call the CBC the Canadian Bubblegum Corporation and I tend to agree with what a character says in a Canadian film called "Paint Cans" that people only see one when they want to be bored out of their tree. I like about under 10 primarily Canadian films infact
> 
> 1\. Outrageous  
> 2\. Tommy Tricker and the Stamp Traveler  
> 3\. Little Girl Who Lives Down the Lane  
> 4\. Bach and Brocolli  
> 5\. Crazy Moon
> 
> And ummm... some other ones :/
> 
> My mom's best childhood friend grew up to work for the NFBC. She was called Susan Schouten. When she was little, Susan was always sick. Mom used to relate this one time when she was in a full cast and they were swinging her on a hammock in the backyard. Only they swung her too hard and she flew out of it and over to the other side of a bush. Mom was sure she had killed her but Susan just peeked over the hedge and smiling declared she wanted to do it again.
> 
> Once an actress didn't show up at work and they asked Susan if she could fill in which she did. It was just Susan walking down the streets, looking in store windows and smiling. She never knew what the commercial was for until she saw it and her own grinning countenance and the overvoice declaring, "This woman is happy because she wasn't raped today!"
> 
> Other memories of Susan involve her shocking my Grandfather when she whipped out a breast and started to breastfeed her child in his living room and her being very thin and my mom hopping into a bed without knowing she was there.
> 
> I'm saying all of these because Susan died too young and I want to remember her. She meant so much to my mom, whom is dead now too. I know they are up there together now laughing about old times and new ones too.
> 
> Whether they would be so amused that I said all that accompanying a fic like this I am not so sure of...
> 
> This was supposed to just be a sweet babysitting centered fanfic. I was influenced in the beginning by a short I had seen on Global. Then the story turned into this after I had trouble coming up with things to do while Ron was babysitting me and I thought of how I pee when I'm tickled and...
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Happy Canada Keanu and everyone! :D <3

"This is Ron Petrie; he's your babysitter for tonight, Erin."

My mother informed me of this about an hour before she was to take my sister and her best friend out to see a film called "Gremlins." It was supposed to be a scary film and, being only five years old, I wasn't allowed to see it. Tara, my sister, was on the border of being too young, herself, but our dad had once shown her "Creepshow" and she'd handled it all right. When she tried to show me, on the other hand, I'd run screaming out of the room. I had _failed_ the test before I had even known one was coming. It was the summer of 1984, and my mom had needed to find me a sitter real quick when the normal one became unavailable, so she'd decided on the teenage son of one of her best friends when she couldn't find anyone else. Normally, I'd have stayed with my Grandpa but he was now in a smaller town several miles away.

"Hi," I said timidly. I was shy around most people but boys made me even worse. I _liked_ boys in a very special way and Ron was very, very cute. He had fluffy, short, dark hair and small, brown eyes. Self conscious about my pudgy little body I hid behind my mother's legs and offered him a small wave.

Ron smiled down at me and gave me a wave back. "Hi Erin."

"Erin has kidney problems so please be careful of what she eats. Not too much citrus, even though she might try to trick you into giving her a 5 Alive drink box."

I pouted and tugged on my mother's pant leg in annoyance.

"Got it."

"There's Coca Cola in the fridge, money for a pizza in an envelope on top of it and all the emergency numbers are on a sheet of paper by the phone."

"Oh great," Ron stated with a happy smile. "I _love_ Coca Cola."

That would win my mother over I knew.

Before she left, however, she pulled me over to the corner while Ron settled down with his walkman on the sofa. "Erin...if he tries to touch you in a way you don't like, I want you to run next door okay? Or lock yourself in your room until we get home."

"Touch me?" I asked confused.

Mom looked like she was trying to explain herself in a way I'd understand better. "In those places I told you were private."

"Okay," I said not quite understanding still but, at the same time, understanding all the same and feeling weird about it.

Mom left with Tara to go pick up her friend and head over to the theater. Once they were gone, I headed silently to my bedroom, away from the cute boy lounging on the couch.

"Hey! Missy! Where do you think you're going?" I heard Ron ask.

I turned around to find him leaning forward as he sat on the edge of the couch staring at me.

"To my...my bedroom," I stammered. I always went to my room when Nancy Tomlinson babysat for me. She never minded and spent most of her time on the phone talking about boys with her friends.

"Unh unh," Ron said, shaking his head. "I can't go in there. That's your private room. You gotta stay where I can _see_ you."

"You _do_?" I asked in surprise.

"You bet I do," the teenager nodded. "You might have smuggled some 5 Alive in there. What would your mom say?"

"Oh I wouldn't do that," I said. "It makes it hurt when I go to the bathroom!"

I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth in shame.

"Jeez," Ron said in equal embarrassment. "Anything _else_ I should know?"

Too young to grasp sarcasm I quickly informed him that I peed whenever I was tickled.

"Maybe we should just play a board game instead of Truth or Dare," Ron said, shaking his head in bemusement.

"Wouldn't you rather listen to your walkman?" I said pointing to the object resting on his knee.

" _This_ ," he said, holding it up. "This is busted and only plays the radio. The top 40 from the present and the past. I don't always like what they play."

I nodded in agreement. I never heard the Cabbage Patch Kid's "The Bunny Bee" song or "Halfway Up the Stairs" by Kermit the Frog's nephew Robin on the radio either.

"That's why I agreed to babysit which is really more of a _girl's_ thing to do."

"Okay," I said; I _had_ wondered about that.

I quickly showed Ron Petrie where we kept the board games and he only looked mildly affronted when I chose Candyland. Grabbing a Coke and the envelope from the top of the refrigerator, my babysitter ordered up a large pepperoni from Pizza Pizza and we settled in on the living room floor to play a game I never completely understood but liked the pretty pictures on the box and board anyway. When Ron started to beat me sometime after the pizza had arrived, I giggled.

" _What_?" he asked.

"You're pretty good at this for being a boy," I complimented. "Kinda like babysitting."

"Look if you tell anybody, I'll tickle you," he threatened, pointing a finger at me.

"Who would I tell," I said thinking it over. "Your _mom_?"

"I'm not kidding," Ron said playfully, moving closer.

"But she might think that it's cute!" I argued.

"That's it!" the boy said and started to tickle my tummy and shoulders.

I laughed at the start like I usually did, until that one almost unbearable feeling happened and then I felt the warm liquid dribbling down my leg. Realizing that I had just peed, I started to cry and Ron looked down at my bare leg and what was leaking down it and out of my dress.

"Oh shit!" Ron said. "I'm really sorry, Erin! I thought you were only joking and I forgot! Oh shit, I'm so sorry!"

I started crying more, terribly embarrassed that he'd seen me pee on myself.

"Oh please, please, don't cry!" he urged. "Look we'll clean it up. It's nothing to feel bad about!"

"Re-really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Well for me maybe because your mom is gonna kill me, not to mention mine too, but you're okay, all right?"

"I-I *sniff*am?"

"Yeah, you're a real sweet kid," he commented with his kind, sweet smile. "I really like watching over you even if I'll never get to do it again."

I felt real bad about that. Ron hadn't meant to make me pee. And he hadn't touched me in the places he wasn't supposed to. It had just been an accident in every sense of the word. While the teenager was cleaning up the pee from the floor, I went, cleaned myself off and changed. It was dfifficult without my mommy. Usually she did that for me but for Ron Petrie's sake I managed to do it all by myself. When I came out to the living room, Ron was drying the spot on the floor from when I had wet myself with a towel and hair dryer. When he looked up at me with a sweet comforting smile on his face, laced with an apology, I felt strange inside.

After a few seconds, he patted the red carpet. "Feels okay...you think she'll notice?"

I shook my head. "Tara and I always spill things. I got a spanking once from Mom for spilling my bubble stuff on the floor."

I quickly covered my mouth again having said too much. Ron just smiled again. "Mothers sure can get cranky."

I nodded. The pizza was cold by the time we returned to it and neither of us cared much for finishing the game. Instead, I plopped down on the sofa next to Ron and we watched a tape of Smurf cartoons. I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up, having heard my mom and sister coming back, I was lying with my cheek on Ron Petrie's knee and he was just waking up too. Seeing where my head was he sure got awfully embarrassed again, lifting me off of him in a hurry and placing me on one side of the couch while he scooted over to the other.

"You two have a good time?" Mom asked, Tara standing by her legs and looking impatient for Ron to just leave so she could tell me all about how the Gremlins misbehaved.

"Yeah," I replied truthfully while Papa Smurf lectured one of his endless children in the background.

"Weren't you in a _different_ dress?" Tara asked.

Mom looked worried until I lied and said. "I got cold."  
I felt horrible telling a fib but it was only half of one. I had been cold after washing myself off, having to use only cold water since I wasn't allowed to use the hot.

"How'd you get along, Ron?" Mom inquired.

"Fine," he said casually. "It was a breeze and I'm one step closer to getting a new walkman that actually plays the music I like."

I giggled and Ron winked and smiled at me fondly from the other side of the couch.

* * *

After Ron Petrie went home, and as Mom tucked me under the covers for the night, she stared at me.

"Now tell me the truth, Erin...are you sure Ron didn't do anything he shouldn't have? Anything that made you feel _bad_?"

I thought of him tickling me but knew that that had just been a mistake. I couldn't get Ron into trouble just for an accident like my spilling the bubble water that one time. "Well there was one thing," I stated.

"What?" my mother asked.

"He said poop. Only it wasn't _poop_."

"Oh," Mom said seemingly relieved.

* * *

Ron babysat me often after that and we always had fun together. I wasn't as shy around him after I'd peed and we'd cleaned it up together and kept it a secret. Not a bad one but just one between the two of us. I always liked when he'd come over. I let him play Snakes and Ladders, even if the snakes scared me and weren't as cute as the pictures in Candyland.

Everything was great.

Great until Ron was arrested for breaking into somebody's apartment and stealing something.

Then Mom wouldn't let Ron babysit me anymore.

I saw him once while we were at the park. I'd overheard that he'd left living with his mom so she wouldn't get thrown out of her apartment. Even a sweet gesture like that wasn't enough to let Mom change her mind. Seeing Ron still smiling at me in that happy go lucky way of his, I ran across the park as fast as my chubby legs could take me and threw my arms around Ron's own. He patted the top of my head and I started to cry.

"Stop it or else I'm gonna have to tickle you, Erin," he whispered and I sniffed up my tears until Mom came and got me and dragged me back home.

I looked over my shoulder as we went. Ron was watching me and gave me a little wave and another smile.

I guess, it was a goodbye wave.

A few weeks later Ron Petrie went to the States to make it as a musician and I never saw him once during the rest of my childhood. Unless you count when he was on the Global news or Video Hits or Good Rockin Tonight where they liked to talk about how a Canadian boy had managed to make it big on the other side of the border.

I was happy for him but that selfish part of me wished that he would have stayed and married me like I had often dreamt about.

* * *

"Oh Jeez, I'm sorry," I heard a man's voice say after I had tripped on his leg while I was passing by a doorway to a downtown Toronto store. He had been exiting from it backwards for some reason.

The voice sounded familiar but I was more focused on the fact that my bag full of books had gone tumbling all over the sidewalk, the paper bag they were in not having survived the force of the impact with the concrete and me. I wanted to cry because my day hadn't been fantastic to begin with, I was lonely and feeling out of place, and now I had just dirtied up some good novels and ruined the bag I had been carrying them all in. "It's okay," I mumbled trying to pick them up.

The man I had tripped over was on his knees instantly helping me. I sensed that his eyes finally came to rest on my face but I was too shy and embarrassed to look at him in return.

"Erin?" I heard him exclaim.

Looking up, finally recognizing the voice now more, I met the eyes of Ron Petrie about a decade and a half older but still as adorable and handsome as the day my mother had first introduced me to him.

"Ron!" I cried. "What are you doing back here?"

"The band's playing a gig for Canada Day!" he announced. "You didn't _know_?"

Of course, I _had_ known. I paid attention to every single piece of news about my old friend and had done so for years. Infact, I had a scrapbook with all of his clippings. I just hadn't expected to find him hanging out in a not so well off part of Toronto. "Of course I did!" I said with a shy smile. "I just didn't think I'd ever see you here."

"You thought I'd be in the swanky part of town right?" he confronted playfully. "With the snobs?"

"Well...only because the security is better there."

We both stood up and Rob held out his arms even though each hand was holding several paperbacks. "Does it look like I'm getting mobbed?"

I shook my head and he started looking at me from my well worn sneakers to the top of my curly brown-auburn haired head. "Wow, you sure did grow up!"

I smiled again but felt bad. I hadn't gotten any skinnier since I had been the fat little girl he had babysat a long time ago. "And you...you look just about the same," I said. "Except for the stubble."

"Oh, yeah, this," he said feeling it.

Feeling shy again, our time shared together and the little peeing incident so long ago in the past that all my comfort with Ron Petrie had faded into oblivion, I looked to the doorway and changed the subject from our older appearances to one less personal to me, at least. "So why were you walking out of a doorway backwards?"

"Oh," Ron said. "I was just visiting an old friend. I forgot to tell him that I'd left free tickets for him and his wife at the concert. I still gotta tell him."

Ron looked at me for a moment and his eyes widened with an idea. "How about I leave a ticket for you too?"

"I don't know..." I said.

"C'mon. I'll give you a backstage pass too. We can talk about old times. Or are you doing anything with your boyfriend?"

"No," I answered. I didn't tell him that I had never actually had a real boyfriend in my life. Certainly not since the onset of puberty. I was too shy for that type of thing. Besides I usually spent most of my time daydreaming about Ron Petrie and how, when, I had been a little girl I had wanted to marry him.

"You gotta," he said. "C'mon for your old babysitter's sake?"

"Okay," I said.

"Great!" Ron said moving towards the store he had just left while he was still facing me. "You wait here and I'll go and get a bag from Jerry and tell him about his tickets too."

I watched Ron walk backwards through the same door he had walked backwards out of just a few minutes ago.

* * *

Ron did leave tickets for me at the booth just as he had promised. There were two extra ones and I suspected that they were for Mom and Tara. They both had their things planned for Canada Day, mom being out of the City and Tara off with friends.  
I watched Ron playing with his band onstage, going through some alternative rock which sometimes actually made the Top 40 Ron had once been forced to listen to on his broken walkman years ago. He was one of Canada's favored sons and I bet that the Mayor of Toronto took it as a pretty big coo to have gotten him for a performance for the big Canada Day show. "How come you chose Toronto and not Ottawa?" I asked when we were backstage after the show, lounging on a fairly nasty looking sofa which had probably witnessed years of action from the gaggle of groupies that haunted the area. "It's the capitol, after all."

"But I didn't grow up in Ottawa," Ron shouted past the loud set being played by the Tragically Hip. "I grew up here."

He turned towards where the music was blaring from and looked annoyed. "Say, you want to get out of here? I can barely hear myself think! And this couch is ripe and likely to give us both an STD if we sit on it for any longer."

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Wanna go to your place?" he shouted.

"Okay, I still live with my mom and sister," I confessed.

"Same place?"

"Yeah."

"Same couch and pee stained floor?"

"Yeah," I giggled.

"Good. I always liked it."

When we were hopping into the cab which was taking us to my house, Ron looked at me with some concern on his youthful face. "Are you sure we won't wake up Mom and sis? It's pretty late."

"They're not home," I confessed.

"Well then," Petrie said closing the cab's door. "I think you need a _babysitter_ , young lady."

* * *

We arrived at my place a few minutes far later than we normally would have. The streets were jammed and when we got near enough to home, Ron paid the driver and we ran the rest of the way. The sound of firecrackers was in the air and we could see a few ones in the night sky from my neighbours daring to light a few even if they defied regulations.

"Remember when we lit a few in the backyard without telling your mom?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I remember," I laughed. "The Burning Schoolhouse was the best!"

"Yeah, I liked that one too."

On the doorstep, as I fumbled nervously with the key, Ron gripped my hand in his own, stopping it from shaking and making the key go in the hole nice and easy. "You ever tell your mom about the tickling incident?" he asked.

His voice was calm and steady, nonchalant and casual. Still I was completely aware of his strong, tall body so close to my back and the fact that my ample bottom was almost resting against his groin. I could feel the first flashes of sexual arousal but tried to keep my voice as smooth and undisturbed as his, a hard feat when I was feeling that wave of heat down below. "No. It was just an accident. I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"But you mentioned me saying 'shit,'" he commented.

I turned to look at him from over my shoulder. He was looking at me in a comical way of accusation, his lips scowling and his eyebrow raised.

"Ooops," I said.

* * *

We settled in on the couch after I first brought Ron a Coke from out of the fridge. "Sorry," I apologized. "None of us drink."

"This is great," he said. "You still have that old Smurf tape?"

"Yes."

"How about you put it on for nostalgia? I'm shocked we didn't wear it out."

I went and put it in the VCR, unleashing a world of blue foils for Gargamel in the living room. We watched it for a while in silence, Ron never taking his eyes off of the screen until he suddenly asked. "So _do_ you have a boyfriend, Erin?"

"No," I replied watching the creation of Smurfette. "You have a girlfriend? I've heard some things about this starlet or that but..."

"Nothing serious," he said. "I've never actually loved anyone. Sad right? Thirty-two years old and never been in fucking love."

"Well I've never even been out on a date and I'm twenty," I confessed.

"Really?" he turned and asked. "Does that mean you're a..." he added and then looked incredibly sheepish as he realized what he was asking.

"Yeah," I answered, turning my eyes back to the screen. "I'm a _virgin_."

Ron seemed kind of embarrassed after that. I tried to pull him out of it but he seemed suddenly even more aware of me somehow. Remembering the end of the first time he had babysat me, I closed the distance between us and placed my head on his thigh.

"Remember when we both fell asleep and Mom almost came in and found my head resting here?" I asked, feeling my arousal returning.

"Ye-yeah," Ron mumbled.

"I didn't know then _why_ you were so quick to put me on the other side of the couch and so far away from you," I confessed almost in a daze.

"No, I guess you wouldn't," he commented, his voice so hoarse he had to clear it.

"Now I do though."

I brought my hand to his thigh and started to move my fingers around on the broad blue space while my head turned and I began to kiss the denim of his jeans. Rob moaned and I caught the glimpse of something moving in his lap, swelling a bit... My fingers stopped their carressing and went to his fly instead, unzipping it.

"No, Erin," he protested as my hand dipped into the soft cotton of his briefs and found the hard flesh of his cock.

Holding it in my hands and stroking its growing length after bringing it out, I raised my head and looked up into Ron Petrie's eyes. They were half lidded, fighting the pleasure my touch was bringing to him but mostly just wanting to give in. "It's okay," I stated. "I'm all grown up now...and I want to," I said before I lowered my head and took the member into my mouth.

Ron moaned again and slightly lifted his hips from off of the couch. His cock felt so different to me than what I had expected. My tongue exploring the flesh of its tip, I found it to be very soft in texture and slightly springy like a mushroom despite it being rock hard. Stuff was oozing out from it, making my own saliva start to flow and mix with his penis' salty and bittersweet fluid.

"You...we...shouldn't," Ron was saying as if he still thought he was my teenage babysitter and I was his 5 year old ward. This made me try to show him that I wanted this just as much and was old enough to stop playing with crayons and play with his dick instead.

I increased the attention of my tongue and clenched and unclenched my lips as they wrapped around his erection and slid up and down it, using my saliva to ease in the movement. Ron brought his hand to my head and started to stroke my hair while I worked his cock with my eager little mouth.

"I'm...Erin...I'm..."

He started to tell me he was about to come but his phallus had already beat him to delivering the news. From the way it was trembling, as I suckled it slowly once, and started to spill out even more precome, I knew that he was close. I kept him safely in my mouth as he started to unleash his seed in a furious wave that spilled down my throat, warm and like milky honey.

Ron was trying to compose himself as I finally removed his spent penis from out of my mouth. He watched it passing by my lips. "Come here," he instructed after I had finished swallowing the last of his seed and kissing the head of his member.

I straddled Ron Petrie's legs as he grabbed my buttocks in his bass playing hands. He squeezed them a bit each while his mouth went to my chest and found my nipples through my t-shirt and bra.

"Unhhhnnn," I sounded, pushing in closer to him and feeling my clit responding even though it was already awoken from having sucked the man off.

"You like that huh?" he asked looking up at me. His hands went to the edge of my black shorts and pulled both them and my underwear simutaneously down. "How about this?"

Ron brought his fingers to my clit and started to rub it slowly. I cried out from the sensation which shot out all throughout my body, making my nipples tingle and want to come out. My babysitter's mouth found them again while he continued to tease my bud, his other fingers finding my vaginal entrance and slowly pushing inside to move around.

"Does that feel good?" Ron asked past his teeth which were clenched around a nipple, his tongue flicking its tip.

"Yes!" I cried.

He proceeded to finger my clit and vagina while his mouth manipulated my breasts and I found myself repeating that single word over and over again. "Yes...yes...yes," I moaned as I ruffled Petrie's hair, feeling my arousal growing, especially when I felt Ron's penis hardening underneath me again and rubbing delightfully along my crack.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna pee," I moaned, breathlessly but Ron kept right on playing with the private areas my Mom had warned me not to let him touch. Something burst inside of me and my whole body started to convulse just like Ron's cock had done inside of my mouth.

"Oh...oh...oh," I was moaning in aftershock my body all tired and glowing.

Ron took his fingers out of me and held them up to his face. They were covered in a clear type of fluid and the man smelled them. "That's not pee," he said before he licked my cream from off of his long fingers.

I moved on his lap while I watched him and I felt his member again, all hard and erect against me. "Let's go into my bedroom," I said, rubbing my cheek against the rough stubble of his beard.

"Unh unh..." Ron said, giving my lips a brief kiss. "I can't go in there. It's your _private_ room." His lips rested on mine longer this time and with more feverish hunger.

"I think it's safe to now," I gave him permission before he cupped my cheek and our lips met passionately.

* * *

There were posters of Ron's band "Sear E Us" up on my bedroom wall and, as I lead him into the room and towards the bed, I felt embarrassed...like just a foolish girl with a silly crush who was fawning over a man she could never have. Only I _did_ have him. For tonight at least. While his bandmates might have taken the groupies up on their offers, Ron had chosen me. His hand was in mine and we'd just completed our bit of foreplay before the main event which would simutaneously witness Ron Petrie claiming my virginity.

"Wow," Ron said, staring at my walls. "I'm flattered. Are you part of my fan club too?"

I looked back at him. "No. I never fit in much so I just keep my affection for Sear E Us' bassist in 'my _private_ room' and my _private_ heart."

"I'm even more touched," Ron pulled me towards him again and into another kiss.

"I love you," I whispered. "I know you don't love me but..."

Ron smiled at me sweetly. "Let's just say, I love you more than anybody else I've ever been with."

"You _do_?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah," Ron said. "But it sounds kind of creepy to say that you kind of always had a fond spot for the little girl you used to babysit and you often wondered what she grew up to be like."

"Well then, I'm weird too because I think that's sweet," I said honestly.

He was kissing me again and undressing me while I took turns freeing him from his own clothes. When I got to the part when he was standing in only his boxers in my bedroom, I could see his erection straining against the cotton again. Ron finished unhooking my bra and flung it across the room where it landed on a bookshelf where I had placed some of the paperbacks that had fallen on the sidewalk where I'd been reunited with my babysitter after so many years.

I looked down shyly but saw the penis still standing up and excited in Ron Petrie's underwear. Raising my eyes, I saw him staring at my large chest hungrily. "Oh wow, they're huge," he said, bringing his hand out to tease one of my nipples.

Lowering the man's boxers and revealing his full out hard-on and his nice full pair of balls below them, Ron was still playing with my chest. I was feeling my clit's strong gratitude and the cream that was spilling out from my cunt as he fondled my breasts.

"Oh Erin," he said rolling his thumb around my areola.

"I...I..."

His mouth replaced his thumb and he started to suck on my teat.

"The b-bed," I moaned. "The...the bed..."

Ron's hands went to my ass and felt it while he continued to suckle me and I was thinking he wasn't going to let me go until he removed his mouth from my erect nipple and lifted me by my buttocks, laying me on the bed. I moved my legs apart, feeling my clit pounding like a drum mocking the beating of my heart. Ron was between them and on me in a heart beat too. I felt the throbbing intensify as he stared at my large, white breasts with the pink nipples sticking out and as he started to fondle them appreciatively again.

"Oh, Erin, look how _big_ you grew to be," he said, pulling on my teats and making my bud go wild. "Oh baby, these are so beautiful..."

They were big but they weren't like the ones on the girls in the magazines you saw on the top back row in convenience stores. But Ron liked them, at least. That was obvious. He was grabbing them with enthusiam and squeezing them. His tongue would lick them all over their smooth, soft landscape and he kissed them passionately and with vigour. His erection kept rubbing all over my thighs and my vulva.

"Oh baby got so big..." he kept lustfully repeating. "My baby is all grown up...all grown up."

"Ron...Ron please!" I was pleading, feeling myself becoming more and more turned on. I rubbed my large tits in his face, wanting him to stick his swollen and leaking member inside of me and answer the call of that growing pressure deeper inside of me that the touch of his mouth and hands was causing.

"Oh Erin...you turned on, baby?" he was asking and his head dipped in to find my clitoris to squeeze.

"Oh....oh...Oh!" I was crying, my head thrown back into my pillow as he was attending to my chest and my lower region simultaneously. I spread my legs wider and started to rub my nub into his touch.  
Ron's fingers left my bud and felt my hole which was gushing out fluid. "You're wet enough now," he said and placed the tip of his cock at my entrance. "You ready for me?"

The feeling of his glans meeting the threshold of my body felt so different from his fingers and as he began to push in I felt the pain from myself tearing to accept his wide cock.

And the pleasure of from too.

Ron was staring down into my face as he cupped my cheek again while I squirmed underneath him while he slid his swollen cock in deeper.

"You're so beautiful, Erin," he was cooing. "My big, beautiful girl. Look at how beautiful you are...you were always beautiful...my little princess...but now you're...you're so _fucking_ beautiful!"

He was losing his ability to soothe me through the loss of my virginity as his own pleasure intensified and overwhelmed his self control. He pushed his head into the softness of my left breast and started to suck on my nipple again heatedly as he roughly squeezed the other one.

"OH!" I screamed out while I felt suddenly nothing more than one large, throbbing sensual nerve. While the discomfort was still there from receiving his engorged cock, the pleasure was incredible. I started to flail my legs to the side, wriggling next to Ron's crotch while he was thrusting wildly into me. I was moving my own ass off of the mattress to take in more and more of his sliding, slippery cock, feeling him hitting deeper with every single push. I enjoyed watching the sight of my hands feeling his back but even more so the sight of his buttocks like two hills before me while his head was buried into my chest, sucking on my large breasts like he was actually trying to draw milk from them.

I watched as my foot found one of Ronald Petrie's hills and started to rub against it, making the man bite my breast in the furied surge of his arousal. My hands dug into the smooth flesh on his back as I pushed him harder against my chest.

"Ron...oh...oh...Ron," I was moaning.

"Baby...baby feels so _good_ ," he was mumbling into my heaving breasts, his tongue licking the side on one as he rested in between them for a moment.

Pouncing on the huge mammaries again and thrusting with renewed vigour, I began to scream out loudly as I felt my orgasm coming with all the power of a wayward whistle on a locomotive, a transportation which Ron's cock seemed very much to imitate as he was relentlessly pounding into me. My babysitter soon came too, his dick spasming against my walls and shooting off better than any firework the city had sent into the sky to celebrate the day.

All spent, Ron kept sucking on my nipple lazily and I squirmed under him not prepared for another bout of almost destructive pleasure. However, then he just kissed my breast softly, stroking the nipple gently and pulled out of me. It was incredibly wet down there and I thought I could almost here a pop as his penis left my cunt.

Ron lay beside me, taking my pink body in his strong arms and kissed the side of my forehead closest to him. "How long did you say your mother and sister were gone for?"

"Until the third," I answered breathlessly.

"Good," he said kissing my forehead again. "We've got tomorrow then too."

We fell asleep, me on my back and Ron on his side holding tightly on to me, his arm resting on the boobs which he seemed to fancy and which fancied him right back.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up and feared it had all been a dream or that maybe he'd snuck off back to his band until I turned to see Ron staring at me in the morning sunlight. "Hey there," he said.

"Hey," I returned and we were adding a kiss to go along with our morning greetings soon too.

"I'd better go to the bathroom," I said, my bladder feeling heavy and painful.

I was climbing out of bed when Ron pulled me back towards it. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed me on his lap where I soon discovered that another part of the man was awake and up as well. "Not so fast," he chastised. "We found out last night that you're my big girl now but are you still my little Erin too?"

I felt Ron's engorged cock sliding into my vagina from behind as he started to cup my breasts. I called out from the return of my pleasure. "There's those big, beautiful tits," he said squeezing them forcefully and making me squeal in delight. "Such a handful you are, Erin, you know that?"

"Unh..." I sounded. His hands on my breasts while he was spreading my canal wide was amazing; I wanted to greet each new day with such a blissful awakening from the man I loved.

"But is my little Erin still in there? Let's find out, shall we?"

Then Ron Petrie had the nerve to start tickling me! Years after the incident on the living room floor, the man was moving his fingers around my chest and belly and tickling me! And all while I still had a very full bladder!

"Ron!" I protested, squirming in his lap which only set him off more. He was alternately pleasuring my tits, his hand occassionally dipping into my folds to finger my bud and making me rub my full ass against the lap it was sitting on, and tickling me, making me cry out in ecstacy but laugh at the same time. I was desperate and gasping, pleading for him to stop and begging him to continue.

"Yes...no...yes...no...yes," I moaned. "Unh...onh...oh...unh..."

Both pressures were building and I surrendered as I realized that one of the most pleasurable parts of arousal for me was the feeling of needing to pee. I loved that feeling of a heaviness down between my legs that I always associated with arousal and feeling it gradually grow to its breaking point. I was calling out again with erotic desperation feeling the weight of Ron's cock adding to the pressure on my bladder. His hands tugging on my nipples like I was a mother cow he started to tickle me again and I felt both pressures finding their relief at once. I started to come as my bladder emptied and I peed in Ron's lap, my cream mixing with my honey colored liquid which all pooled in my lover's lap and around his penis shoved inside of me. I watched it dribbling down both of our legs as I backed into his chest, moaning and gasping for air while he started to grunt as he ejaculated forcefully inside of me; the knowledge that he had made me pee and come and the sight and feel of it pushing him right over the edge.

He continued to play with my nipples, running his fingers slowly down their emerged lengths, his lips and teeth digging into the skin on my neck.

"You don't know how long I fantasized about that," he confessed while his head was buried into the crook of my neck.

"Bad...bad boy," I stated, his fingertips feeling oh so good on my pink peaks.

He held me tightly to him. "Let's go clean you up," he remarked. "I didn't get to do that the last time."

"Did you _want_ to?" I asked breathlessly, craning my neck halfway.

"What do you think I am, a pervert?" he asked. Grabbing my nipples again, he pinched them both slowly while my pee continued to dribble down between us.

* * *

In the shower, Ron splashed the water onto my legs, lathering them with soap while he was on his knees before me. His touch was loving and gentle, cleaning me off tenderly. He seemed to be behaving himself until he started to kiss my thighs and then buried his head into my furry mound, his lips and tongue finding my clit. I was pushed into the cold bathroom tiles surrounding the tub while Ron's hands shot out to either of my sides, imprisoning me. I didn't mind at all but became his willing prisoner, lifting my leg to offer him better access. I moaned and fell apart, pushed into the bathroom wall as Ron tasted and savored me. The tiles were cold against my butt but his mouth was warm on the other side.

"Ahhhhh...Ahhhh...AHHHH!" I cried out as my body started yet another orgasm.

Panting against the tiles, Ron allowed me no moment for rest but turned me around so my breasts and nipples met the cold tiles now as he took me from behind again, his cock swollen, angry and possessive. He thrusted into me over and over again as the hot water sent up steam around us. Everytime I made some noise of pleasure I swallowed that same steam for my effort. My breasts and teats pressed against the tiles, along with one side of my face, the palms of my hands joined them too. Crying out in unbelievable bliss, I watched and felt as Ron brought his own hands to either side of me and placed them over mine so that the fingers were alternating...

His...mine....his...mine...his....mine... Staring at them, I came again violently, watching as Ron's hand now grasped my hand in his, giving it a passionate squeeze as he unleashed inside of me. Pulling me up straighter, he embraced me from behind, his arm now under my heavy and slippery breasts.

"Am I...ah..all clean now?" I asked in an almost childlike voice.

Ronald Petrie didn't bother asking but only forced my head to the side so he could kiss me, running his fingers through my wet, auburn pubic hair.

* * *

We ate a late breakfast together, one of Frosted Flakes with cold milk and some Nutella on a spoon.

"Betcha don't get treated _this_ well in Hollywood," I said sarcastically.

"Actually this is about what my breakfast usually looks like," Ron said. "Well when it's not provided by room service."

"Do you spend much time at your home?" I asked.

"Nah," he said. "I'm on the road so much, Erin. I'm not sure what home _is_. Speaking of that though, I promised Mom I'd see her before the plane leaves at seven."

I nodded. We'd been having so much fun I'd forgotten all about a "Goodbye" coming along to eventually spoil it all.

In the living room the screen had turned blue, the tape having reached the end, rewound and been spit partially out by the player.

"Look!" Ron said pointing at the screen. "Papa Smurf is mooning us."

I laughed, knowing he sensed my sorrow and wanted to cheer me up. "And there's where I made you pee...for the first time," he said with devious mischievous pride as he pointed to a spot on the floor. "Thanks for never telling your mom."

Looking at him and remembering the incident with the bubble soap gave me an idea. I pulled down my pants and underwear and threw them in front of the TV set and then got on all fours, aiming my ass at him.

"Errr...Erin, what are you doing?"

"I need to be spanked," I told him. "For telling my mom about you saying 'shit.'"

"That was a long time ago," the bassist said, looking somewhat sheepish. "I was only joking."

"Well then I need to be punished for being a very naughty girl during your latest babysitting gig, Ronald Petrie."

"Yeah, _very_ naughty," Ron said dazed and in fond remembrance.

"That's right...Sucking on your cock on the sofa, letting you suck on my tits in my _private_ room, peeing in your lap, fucking you in the shower...I need a spanking before you go, Mr. Babysitter."

Eyeing my ass on full display to him and facing a meeting with his mother which could either go very well or very poorly depending on her mood, Ron Petrie fell to his knees and gave in. "If you insist," he said. "It is my duty as your babysitter, after all."

Ron's large left hand, the one he used to play his bass with and which had made him famous, struck my buttocks and made a loud sound in the otherwise quiet house. I enjoyed the feeling of pain and pleasure as his skin touched the sensitive part of my bare bottom. He repeated the action several times but hesitantly. Soon seeing that I was getting off on it, however, Ron fell into it more easily.

"How _old_ is Canada this year anyway?" he asked happily. "Since we can't spank a country maybe I should do it to you instead...to me you are Canada anyway."

"You...you really mean that?" I asked, panting in my arousal.

"Yeah...when I think of it, I think of my mother and you...those two things. And maybe beavers and Maple Syrup."

I swiftly got to my knees, my ass still stinging delightfully from Ron's hand. Knocking him on to his back, I quickly went to his jeans and started to unzip his fly. "No, I think we should skip the spanking and play Snakes and Ladders now," I proclaimed. "Those snakes always scared me...but this _one_..." I freed Ron Petrie's cock again, finding out that spanking me had already made him quite hard. " _This_ one I _love_ ," I declared, spit into my palm and started to pump it.

The man made a grunt of pleasure.

"Or maybe we should create a new game," I suggested. "Maybe merge Snakes and Ladders with Candyland. Cuz baby...your snake looks simply delicious!"

I lowered my head to Ron's erection and began to orally stimulate it. My tongue licked the shaft like it was a huge lollipop or an ice cream cone and I briefly sucked on the skin of it like it was a hard candy.

"Erin...Erin...I gotta...I gotta go see my mom!" he said writhing in bliss as his cock sent out a gush of precum into my mouth like an eclair.

I swallowed and got to my knees. "Well maybe this is your punishment for tickling me again, mister!" I said, pulling my top off over my head and hastily unhooking my bra all while I straddled Ron's hips and poised his erection to enter me. "Knowing it would make me pee all over you! You dirty old babysitter you!"

I lowered my vagina down to swallow Ron's waiting phallus and I watched in pleasure as Ron's head went back and he gave fully in to his body's bliss. I rode Ron Petrie on my living room floor, right on the spot where years ago he had tickled me and made me pee. I bounced my big beautiful body on his equally big and beautful cock making him moan in delight and I foolishly thought myself the victor until my lover saw fit to gain the upperhand.

Two hands actually.

Ron's grabbed a breast each and started to manhandle them crazily.

"No....not...not fair," I moaned as he played with my nipples.

"All is fair in love and babysitting," Ron said as he sat up slightly and began to suck on an emerging teat.

"Oh...oh...oh..." I whimpered again as Ron started to bury his head in my large bosom and began to nibble on the flesh. His mouth was _everywhere_ , his tongue was _everywhere_ , his lips were _everwhere_ , sending out wave after wave of pleasure throughout me which made my brain go wonky even though I continued my bouncing on his dick.

"I...I...oh...oh..."

Ron's hands found my buttocks and used them to grind my body into his while I continued my sliding up and down his length. His teeth bit a nipple like before and his tongue teased the tip only this time there was no cloth seperating his soft, moist and warm tongue from my similarly pink bit of flesh.

"Oh...oh...that feels so good!" I cried, bounching with more energy. "And your cock! Oh Ron, you fill me so good! You feel so good!"

Ron did the other tit then and then proceeded to rub his face into my big breasts, getting lost in them. I wriggled them closer into his face too. Feeling his tongue dipping into and licking up the cleavage my climax came, urging Ron's cock to come also with all of its frantic clenching and unclenching, my cunt seeming to only exist in that moment to call out every single sperm from that wonderful piece of Ron Petrie's flesh.

"I love you, Ron! I LOVE YOU, RONALD PETRIE!"

"Luff youth, I LUFF YOUTH THOO, ERIN!" he shouted in return, his mouth and lips still pressed against my boobies which tickled from each reverberating syllable said against them.

Falling onto the carpet, lying side by side, trying to catch our breaths, it took a few seconds before Ron noticed he was very wet and he wheezed, "You didn't just pee again, did you?"

"Yes," I said in shy embarrassment.

He brought me into the safety of his protective arms. "Don't worry, we'll clean it up."

We lay there silently for a while. "You wanna come to see my mom with me?" my lover eventually asked.

"Sure," I said and kissed his shoulder.

"You want to come to Vancouver with me too for the band's next gig?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, propping myself on an elbow to look at him.

"Yeah," Ron said. "That's our name."

"No," I said. "Do you _really_ mean it?"

My babysitter nodded and looked suddenly very vulnerable in his open sincerity. "Yes...and to the States afterwards? You being there...well it'll be like bringing a piece of Canada with me...and besides...when I'm with you...well that's when I feel like I am finally home."

I leaned over, gently gripped his chin and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Erin..."

"Yeah?" I asked gazing into his eyes.

"I think I got rugburn on my butt."

"Are you okay?" I asked. "I hope it was worth it at least!"

His irises moving to the top of his eyes, Ron gave it some thought. "Well all I can really say is..."

With a single smooth motion he pulled me on top of him and gazed up into my giggling face.

"OH CANADA!" he sang out loudly and kissed me with the passion of a true patriot.

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of Tommy Tricker from before...I used to watch the film and think he was the villain. Now I look at it and think "So what he stole a stamp that some rich guy kept in a book just to show other rich men when they came over to the house so he could gloat that nobody else had it other than him? Tommy stole it solely to sell so he could buy groceries for his twelve billion brothers and sisters while his mother sewed all day. Tommy is the hero."
> 
> Yes, the Dogstar in disguise from the "Permanent Record" fic carried over to here. I couldn't stop myself when I turned Ron into a Rock star!
> 
> Once again...Happy Canada Day, Keanu! I understand why you left Canada, and I read once where you said you weren't sure why you kept your citizenship, but...if you ever want to come back...I'm here and waiting to see you and say hi! :D <3


End file.
